


Spencer's File

by Notasmuch



Series: Belonging [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, BDSM, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's more like a document of Brendon's sexual discovery, except made and kept by Spencer - whose own document of sexual discovery reads more like a series of surprise interventions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's File

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write more than an out-of-context ficlet in this 'verse. This is not that day.

The thing about Bob and Brendon, the really important thing, is that Spencer has a file on Brendon, and Bob read it.

It started as a notbook but eventually turned into a folder full of papers with notes, old and new, some internet definitions with added explanations written underneath and even some pictures. Spencer keeps the receipts for all purchased toys in there too.

The first five pages are a long list of Brendon's sexual do's, don'ts and maybes. Copies of those were read by both men who played with Brendon before Bob. But no one before him ever cared to read all the other papers.

The first set of notes are all expanded explanations on the do's and maybes, details like which circumstances make them feel better or worse and which make Brendon more or less likely to say yes. There is one correction on a no that turns into a maybe under right circumstances, but compromising his voice for some mild breathplay is rarely Brendon's choice.

Then there are a few pages of very specific scenes Brendon wants to try 'someday', that don't really have names. Some of them include more than one person and those will probably never happen because Brendon would spend the whole time imagining the scandalous and horrific end of his career. He jerks off while talking about them sometimes though.

Next in the folder are a few picture pages. Mostly from internet, but with a few shots Brendon took of some things he liked. Some artsy leather and metal cuffs, a rainbow colored rope, dragon shaped nipple clamps. Last of the photos is a picture of a brown and red collar with a name tag. A bit too loud for Spencer but as such it pretty much screams "Brendon."

It is the exact one that Bob ended up buying for Brendon and placing around his neck carefully while Spencer watched. The same one Bob caught Spencer trying on a few months later, just the once, to see how it felt.

The next bunch of papers are a combination of messy internet printouts, handwritten notes, corrections and sheets of white paper with just one or two lines hastily written on them, and official papers - toy usage instructions. Preparation, usage and cleaning, to be exact. Because Spencer likes to know what has to be done.

It ends with purchase receipts forever ruined by Brendon's excited remarks like "I LIKE THIS ONE IN THE WINTER!" and "YES PLEASE!" and some smiley faces and exclamation points.

Other than the first few pages, the folder doesn't really have a practical purpose. It's more like a document of Brendon's sexual discovery, except made and kept by Spencer - whose own document of sexual discovery reads more like a series of surprise interventions, Spencer thinks.

The point is, Bob didn't need to read it all, nothing beyond the first five pages. He didn't need to know (or laugh at) the fact that Brendon's buttplugs got exponentially bigger through a 3 year period until he found the perfect one - which he actually named The Perfect One and then marked with a smiley face and possibly a sketch of his own ass, Spencer never looked too carefully - and then bought 3 more of the same kind but in different colors because why not. He didn't have to add his own writing in the margins of "bondage" to explain Brendon's new favorite brand of rope.

But he did these things anyway, and kept on doing them until the time he caught Spencer with Bendon's soft collar around his neck and then he did it again.


End file.
